


Dance to the Sound of my Heartbeat

by Sweetymomo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian pavus do be trippin doe, Getting Together, M/M, POV Dorian Pavus, The Iron Bull (Dragon Age) is a Good Friend, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, by good friend i mean they make fun of dorian, he thirsty, so is sylzar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetymomo/pseuds/Sweetymomo
Summary: “The evil Tevinter mage and the holy inquisitor? Quite a dance pair.” Dorian joked, feeling every fleeting touch Sylzar teased him with. At this point, Dorian could tell the man was messing with him. When their gazes met, Dorian could see a playful electric current behind Sylzar's violet iris's.Or, The inquisitor and Dorian share a dance and things are discussed.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dance to the Sound of my Heartbeat

"Drink's on me!" Iron bull shouted, raising his pint for the battle won against the bandits that had taken the small village. The people in the tavern cheered, sloshing beer on the floor and on themselves. Sylzar grinned sheepishly, waving at Iron bull who pointed at a red headed servant girl excitedly. Sylzar made his way to Dorian; who was sitting at a small bar table in front of Iron bull and sipping some mystery alcohol in a mug.  
"Ah, Inquisitor! You escaped your admirers!" Dorian said gleefully. It was no secret that Dorian and Sylzar were close. in fact, it was the talk of the inquisition. They were like two peas in a pod ever since the whole 'time traveling' incident. In truth, they were both magic enthusiasts and liked to indulge each other. The two even swapped books from time to time. Mother Giselle's 'warnings' were ignored by Sylzar, and her threats were ignored by Dorian.  
“Yes, I did. Good job out there, Dorian. Do you mind teaching me that trick you did with your staff? The spell looked,-“ Sylzar was interrupted by two women running up to him. Dorian frowned softly, annoyed that the inquisitors praises were taken from him.

“Inquisitor! Come dance, celebrate! You saved us, no? Come!” Two women tugged on Sylzar’s jacket, making him smile nervously. The inquisitor was known for his humble kindness, but not for his outgoing social life. It seemed like Josephine was always behind him at parties and meetings, scolding him for not being more outspoken or loud. 

“I shouldn’t.” Sylzar said, rubbing the back of his arm. Dorian almost grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the commotion before the girls grabbed Sylvar’s arm and yanked him into the swirling sea of people. Dorian blinked as the inquisitor was swept away, his fingers slightly outstretched from where he wanted to grab the man’s hand. Iron bull and Varric laughed behind him.  
“Damn, Dorian! You really let them two gals take your man?” Iron bull roared. Dorian crossed his arms.  
“Shhh, you great brute! And he’s not ‘my man’, hes,-“ Dorian was cut off by Iron Bull taking his foot and thrusting it into Dorian's back, causing him to be launched into the wave of dancing villagers. 

“Go get your man!” Varric called out, happily drunk and rosy cheeked.

Dorian stumbled into the dancing circle, relieved when familiar hands had grabbed his. (No, he had not held the inquisitors hand before. He just liked to admire). Sylzar was blushing, the tips of his ears scarlet; his bottom lip was red from biting and agitating it. Someone had placed a flower crown on his head, it consisted of crystal grace and ardent blossoms. Every time the music changed in tone or beat, his ears twitched. 

“I'm happy to see you; people don’t take no for an answer.” Sylzar huffed, twirling in Dorian’s arms. Dorian personally hoped the elf in his short embrace did not hear his heart burst. "I appreciate the thought, but why can't people leave me alone?" 

“I suppose not. But, you’re somewhat of a celebrity, dear inquisitor.” Dorian pointed out. Sylzar rolled his eyes, clasping the man’s hand tightly as they danced to the clapping of the bar regulars. Sylzar got close to Dorian, up to his ear. Dorian swore his legs almost gave out.  
“When it is time to pass me off, do not let go.” Sylzar whispered, holding the back of Dorian’s neck.  
“Tsk tsk. A request or a command?” Dorian playfully asked, hoping Sylzar could not feel his heart under his palm. It was so loud, the man feared the whole Tavern could hear.  
“A plea.” 

Dorian held on tight to his inquisitor when others let go of their partners. The women who would’ve got Sylzar looked disappointed as she spun empty handed and into the hands of a much more taller woman. They both gleefully smiled at each other and went back to dancing.

Sylzar looked relieved as he squeezed Dorian's hand and shoulder. Dorian smiled, holding on to Sylzar’s waist as the pair spun. “What? Not fond of the idea of a partner?”

“Why would I? Especially when I have an amazing dance partner holding me right now?” Sylzar grinned as he grazed Dorian’s arm with his finger. 

“The evil Tevinter mage and the holy inquisitor? Quite a dance pair.” Dorian joked, feeling every fleeting touch Sylzar teased him with. At this point, Dorian could tell the man was messing with him. When their gazes met, Dorian could see a playful electricity behind Sylzar's violet iris's. 

“Quite. Though, the word ‘holy’ should not be used to describe me, Dorian. At least not you to me.” Sylzar pointed out, interlacing his hands with Dorian’s again and tugging the man along with him. Dorian just realized how slender and nimble Sylzar's fingers were, he wondered if any of his rings could even fit the elf.

“And why is that, dear inquisitor?” Dorian asked slowly, noticing the clapping was easing and their movements becoming languid.  
“I thought I asked you to teach me that move you did with your staff, did I not?” Sylzar chuckled at his own dirty joke. The hairs on the back of Dorian’s head tingled as Sylzar looked at him with playful joy. Dorian felt as if his cheeks were on fire.

“Carful, inquisitor. You’re playing with fire.” Dorian muttered, spinning Sylzar and trapping him against his chest.  
“Oh, don’t worry Dorian. I’ve seen how hot your flames burn in battle. I’m not concerned.” Sylzar breathed out; his joking demeanor gone at the feeling of Dorian being so close to him. 

“But the rumors.” Dorian pointed out; at this point, it seemed like Dorian was trying convince himself more than Sylzar.  
“The only rumors that concern me are the ones that damage your reputation.”  
Dorian laughed, “my reputation has been mutilated quite a lot. A rebel going against his family and joining the inquisition? The scandal. I must of have been the talk of Tivinter for months!”

“I wouldn’t allow anyone to spread rumors,” Sylzar placed his hand on the back of Dorian’s neck again. The music had slowed down quite a bit, causing Sylzar to be closer in proximity. “Only if the rumors were true would I let them travel.” 

“It would be foolish. No matter how much I want you, I cannot allow myself to ruin your image.” Dorian’s mouth went dry as Sylzar pressed against him.  
“Ah, so you do want me? Let’s be foolish, Dorian. There’s rumors already, what's a few more?”

“Tell me these rumors?” Dorian asked, really, really wanting to be foolish.

“What? The evil Vint has influenced me into doing his bidding? Whispering in my ear? Or..” Sylzar smiled as if they were talking about the weather.  
“The evil magister has bewitched their beloved herald of Andraste at night, so when Skyhold is quiet and dark he is forced to do unspeakable acts?”

Dorian shivered, making Sylzar laugh. "That's my personal favorite. I can't believe you haven't heard that one yet!" Sylzar exclaimed gleefully, tapping a slender finger against Dorian's jaw. "I'm half surprised Mother Giselle didn't throw that one in my face." Dorian said. Sylzar nodded and shrugged, "She was probably thinking about it. Who cares what the old hen thinks anyway? Like you said," Sylzar's eyes glinted as they passed by the fire, "My opinion is the only one you care about." He said so quietly that Dorian had to strain to catch it against the cheering and stomping. The dance ended, both not willing to let go of each-other. There was a brief silent conversation, then Sylzar started to walk away from the middle of the tavern, dragging Dorian along with him. Dorian glanced over at Iron Bull, who had a red headed woman in his lap. Being preoccupied, The Bull paid them no attention. Sylzar didn't look to find where Varric was, or even glance at Iron Bull. His main concern was getting Dorian and himself away from the public eye. The pair walked out of the tavern, their hands intertwined. They passed houses and barns until Sylzar ducked behind a tree that was beside a pond.

“What now, Sylzar?” Dorian asked, taking it upon himself to use the inquisitors real name. There was silence, then nimble fingers guided Dorian's jaw down; there was a soft kiss that followed, then another, and another.  
“We see how bad I want to get burned.” Sylzar answered, his breath coming out smokey from the cold night air. Dorian laughed, pressing Sylzar against the tree and kissing him again. "Don't worry, the flames were metaphorical. Me wanting to kiss the breath out of you on the other hand? quite literal." 


End file.
